And the reason is you
by Sunny Ice
Summary: Sequel to "You wanna play it like a game". Casey takes matters in her own hands... rated for language


**AN: This little thing turned out completely different from the path I had tried to lead it.**

 **Alright, this is what you get, when you wish for a sequel of a oneshot. This is the second piece to "You wanna play it like a game" and kinda solves the drama of the last.**

* * *

You know exactly, what is going on right now, you just don't want to see it, don't you?

I turn on my music so loud that my ears must bust. I don't care, all I cared for was destroyed anyways.

My date with Derek didn't go well. After I came home, I walked straight to my room, tossing all the jewelry and clothes that I wore from me.

'What have I done?' I thought. I stopped dead in my actions and a bracelet dropped to the floor. No...no, it wasn't _me_. Not this time, not now. It was him. He, who almost wrapped me around his little finger and nearly got me out of my pants. He charmed me, teased me and now... dropped me. He took two steps forward and then ran.

In the other direction.

Maybe I'm overreacting. Okay, I _am_ overreacting. But fact is: I have never opened myself for someone that wide. I never flirted that much with any other guy. He knew that, he was around me whenever I told my mom or Emily about the boys I dated. From the corner of my eyes I had glanced at him to see his reaction.

None.

He didn't seem to be jealous then and I didn't see it. I told myself so many times, that I mustn't fall in love with him. Not with Derek Venturi. He was annoying, immature and had completely other plans for his life than I had for mine. And last but not least he was my step- brother.

It was my own fault, I was the only one to blame for the emotional chaos I was in. Nevertheless I hated him. And all I needed to do to get rid of that anger inside me was to tell him how much I dispised him.

I stomped out of my room, knocked on his door -I do as I tell- once and opened it. With a "bang" it flew against the wall. Derek jumped off his bed, thowing the magazine he had held somewhere. I didn't care. Nor did I as he started "Casey! What the-"

"Exactly: What the hell?!" I cut him off. He opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't let him say one word.

"How long have I lived under this roof with you? Four years. And how many times have you asked me out on a date? Three times. How many people are needed for a kiss? Two. And how many men backed away from me, when I was about to take our relationship to the next level? One. One fucking Derek Venturi! No, let me correct myself- Derek Venturi isn't fucking, he is still a virgin. And you know damn well that I am too! So why weren't able to at least kiss me?! Am I that disgusting to you? And if, why did you go out with me?" I panted heavily as I stopped yelling. He made some sign with his hands that distracted me.

"Casey?"

"What?!"

"I know it's cliché, but your mum's standing behind you." I noticed that Derek didn't smirk. This was not a prank. So I turned around and saw my mother standing in the doorframe, looking at me with a hanging jaw.

"I'm sorry for swearing, mum," was all I could manage to say.

"Casey, come with me." She turned around and descended the stairs. Before I followed her, I went to my room to switch the music off.

I found mum sitting in the kitchen, brewing a cup of tea. "Want some?"

I nodded.

She didn't look at me as she said "I don't want to know the whole story, I'm afraid, I won't understand it. Tell me just one thing: What did he do?"

I felt the anger coming back, not as strong as before, but still fuming.

"I went on a date with Derek."

"And that made you so mad that you swear stronger than I ever heard you?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"No, but before we went home from our last date, I was about to kiss him and he..." I cast my eyes down to my cup, it was just too embarrassing.

"He?"

"He turned his head and let my lips crush onto his cheek." I sighed heavily and let my head fall on the table.

"That was embarrasing, mum! I thought he liked me and then...at first he didn't make an attempt to kiss me and when I took it into my own hands..." I looked at her and sat straight again. "I didn't have any other choice than to let him know how I feel about this."

"Casey, I know the Venturi-men aren't the fastest, heck, it took me over one year to get George to meet you two, and so realize that I wanted more than just a night out." She laughed at the memory. I remember thinking she simply didn't want him to meet us. Now they were happy together, and all I did is ruin the upcoming family feelings by shouting all through the house at my step-brother. Good thing all the others were in bed by now.

"What I mean is: maybe he is just not ready for you. You two are in some points so similar that you might not see how this could be a problem. If you really want him then give him time, Case. He'll come to you."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then you can consider taking the next step yourself, but for now take things slower, okay?" I saw that the conversation was ended.

Sighing, I got up and took the mug to my room.

I put it on my nightstand and sat on my bed thinking.

I had always thought that Derek Venturi of all men would not hesitate to get a girl in bed, let alone kiss her.

It had not been the first time he had asked me out on a date, but the first time I had realized it was a date.

The first time I had thought mum or George had forced him to take me with him, when he met some friends. Surprise- there were no friends, just the two of us.

The second time we went to a movie we both had wanted to watch, and I took it that he had found noone to watch it with but me.

This last time I realized it, but didn't do what I normally did- dress up to the nines, be all giggly and girly and go by book on how to flirt. I had simply been myself- jeans, sneakers, more than a little make-up, but nothing heavy, and a shirt. All nice and clean, how I went to school on a normal day.

I buried my face in my hands. That must've been it- he got frustrated with me being not on the same page as him.

On the other hand, if he wanted more, why hadn't he kissed me?

And here we go again.

I decided to let the topic rest and talk to him tomorrow after he came back from the trip with his friend.

Sighing again I dressed in my pajamas and made my way to the bathroom. As usual I had to pass Derek's room.

Suddenly changing my mind about letting the topic rest, I knocked on his door. Quietly and patient for him to invite me in.

His voice sounded sleepy, like I had woken him. Obviously the night didn't leave him as restless as me.

"Derek? It's me, Casey." As if he hadn't noticed by my voice.

"If you want to yell another round, can you do it tomorrow, I should really-"

"Sleep, I know," I cut him off. "Listen, I just wanted to apologize." I stood in his doorframe, the knob still in hand, more out than in the dark room.

I heard him take a deep breath, then he turned on his bedside lamp.

"Come in," he repeated his words from before.

Hesitating, I took a few steps in. Now I stood far enough in that I could-

"Close the door," he said in the same exhausted voice. He looked up at me and shook his head. "You are allowed to come closer, I don't bite."

When I again just took a few steps, he reached out is hand and sat up. "I don't want to get up, the floor is cold. You can sit on the bed, I promise to keep my hands to myself."

Following his invitation once more, I sat at the foot of his bed, staring at the blanket as I said "What if I don't want you to?"

I knew I took not only a huge step, but practically a leap by saying this. Derek was saying nothing. As I finally found the courage to look up, he gaped at me. I had to smile at the picture of Derek the fish.

"Excuse me, I must be dreaming, but did you just say..."

"I did," I said quietly and felt the heat rush into my cheeks. Here I sat on the bed of my step-brother who I had just had a date with and gave him the permission to touch me.

"Case, do you know...do you know what you're saying?" This voice I knew. It belonged to the Derek that thought I was insane.

I cocked my head and gave him a look to show him that I was not insane. Although I wasn't so sure of it myself.

Before he could speak, I asked him, my eyes never letting go of his.

"Why didn't you let my kiss you?"

Now it was his turn to look down. His hair hid his face, so I couldn't see if he blushed like I did, but I had the feeling he did.

"You didn't know it was a date, did you?"

"That's no answer to my question," I shot back.

He threw his arms up seeking for words. "I-I was stunned that you suddenly acted so bold." His gaze dropped to the blanket again. "I know you don't do this normally."

"What?" Had he actually listened?

"Kiss boys on the first date. And since I had given up on you seeing that it wasn't just hanging around, but me taking you out, I was not prepared that you wanted to kiss me. Clearly the other two times you didn't see them as dates, so if you did this time it would have been the first date."

Wow, what deep thoughts for Derek. No, that wasn't fair of me. But I never knew he thought that much about me.

A smile broke free and I shook my head at us.

"You know for people as clever as us, we really were dumb."

He got in on the playfulness of my tone and replied slyly. "You just admitted I was clever."

"Never said you weren't. You just use it the wrong way," I admonished laughing.

He laughed with me. And really, it felt as if all the rage and confusion of the last hour vanished away.

"You know..." No, this was not a good idea.

"What?"

"Nothing," I stood up and wanted to say goodnight, but him calling my name held me back. The sound of it when it rolled off his tongue...oh that did things to me!

Without turning around, I asked "What about a date. A real date, like we both know it is a date and you know...act like it." Again my face heated up.

"Casey," he waited for me to face him. I did. "Are you sure you want this? I know that you don't go out with a guy just for the sake of it. And you should know that with you I wouldn't too."

"Go out with a guy?" I smirked as I crossed my arms over my chest. He shook his head, but smiled nonetheless.

"This is serious with me, Case, I'm not just asking you because I have nothing better to do or to prank you."

"I know," I said softly. By now I had noticed that his pranks were nothing more than harmless jokes I could sometimes even laugh about myself.

"One more question?" He asked almost shyly. Never in my life had I seen Derek being shy about asking something. Or being shy towards me in general. I nodded.

"Would you...could you...I mean...," now he was stuttering too!

"Just get it out, Derek," I encouraged him.

"Could you imagine this...the dates...leading to more?"

I frowned. What did he mean?

My confusion was picked up by him.

"I mean us dating and...y'know..." he couldn't get it out, and I had no real clue what he meant.

I took all the courage I had gathered from this talk and walked over to him, sitting next to him on the bed.

I cradled his face in my hands and made him look me in the eyes.

"I don't know what you mean exactly, but whatever it is, I think I can give it a shot," I gave him an earnest smile, but pulled away and walked back to the door. I didn't need to look at him to see his face flushed and his mouth being wide open once again. He was lost for words and totally stunned by me.

"How about next Friday? Find something where you can see me in a dress and meet me at seven in the living room," with that I was out the door.

Giggling to myself, I practically floated to the bathroom, proud that I had taken the lead into my hands and gotten the response I had wished for.

x-_-x

 **This time I really need you to tell me, how I did. Please drop a review or write a pm. Have a nice and sunny day ;-)**


End file.
